Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kira: Shinjitsuhen
by KaiserPhotos
Summary: Following the Kai of Miotsukishihen, Shinjitsuhen follows the life of Maebara Keiichi two years after their defeating of fate. Everything seems to almost be normal but let us remember, Hinamizawa never was and will never be a normal village. KeiMion


Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kira:

Shinjitsuhen (Truth Arc)

Pairing: Mion x Keiichi (Implied Keiichi x Shion but mostly Satoshi x Shion)

Follows the Kai of: Miotsukishihen

"I Could Watch You from the Side Forever…"

**Chapter 1: Wanna Hang Out?**

It has been roughly two years since the defeat of Takano. After the heart wrenching funeral of the young Hanyuu Furude, where each member of the group had been allowed each a sentiment on our late friend, we all had moved on and with their lives. Rika had become a bit silent after Hanyuu's demise however she had eventually returned to her usual bubbly self. Satoko spent most of her time with Satoshi since he woke up in the hospital last year. Rena well, I think most of you can imagine how Rena has been these days. Heh, even now I bet that she's found something cute to take home with her; hopefully neither of the aforementioned lolitas. As far as Satoshi goes, well, I guess we're sorta friends. We don't talk much when we meet but I can tell now that if he had had a choice he would have rather died than leave Satoko all by herself. So I guess, I can respect him now with that peace of mind. Mion and Shion graduated two years ago, I having followed a year later. Shion is still working at the Angel Mort to obtain funds for Satoshi's care while at the same time helping to pay her college tuition in Okinomiya while Mion has eventually decided to go to Okinomiya herself; not wanting to be too far away from home. Don't ask me why I'll never know. But I could see why: it's beautiful here. The summer breeze, the bonds of us villagers; this is our home, Hinamizawa. As for me? Well, I have found myself on the less productive side of life lately.

I awoke this morning in the so-called "Maebara manor" to the sound of my phone ringing as obnoxiously as ever. Geez, I really need to replace that thing or find one with a less irritating ring tone. Knowing there was only one person who would dare to bother me at five thirty in the morning of all times, I picked up the phone and answered, "What's up?" A tomboyish but female voice replied on the other end.

"What's up Kei-chan? Happy Sunday! Look, I found this really awesome game in town yesterday and wanna try it out but I need two players; care to join me?" I grinned; I know what she's getting at but I wanna tease her a little.

"Oh ho, the great Sonozaki Mion wants me to play a game with her alone? For what reason is this?" I was probably going to regret that later with our club rules but calling my bluff, our leader laughed.

"Very funny Kei-chan now get your butt outta bed and ride on over here! I promise it'll be worth it and you can even bring your work with you! Oh, how is that going by the way?" I smirked a little. Truth be told, I wanted to do something unique so last year I started writing a retelling of our story and Rika's apparent several other Hinamizawas under the title of "When They Cry". I had also decided to write a light novel series as well under the title, "The Black Angel" but it was mostly a title suggested to me by Mion herself. Either way, I guess I shouldn't keep her waiting. Shrugging, I picked myself up from my bed, threw on my newest attire: a black shirt, my good ol' red vest and a long pair of dark jeans. After packing my things, I saddled myself onto my bike and rode off to the Sonozaki manor. It is sort of strange, after a while Mion started to actually invite me over to her place and inviting herself over to my own. Sometimes because she was bored or simply because she wanted to hang out but I guess it does feel nice; since I was the only one who rarely got to see her house.

After riding for what seemed like hours, I arrived at the door where Mion, jovial looking as ever awaited me. Grinning widely she yelled, "Mornin' Kei-chan! Ready to lose?" I smirked.

"Keh, this is a new game Sonozaki and I plan to win!" Mion laughed to herself darkly.

"We'll see about that. Remember the club rules Kei-chan, you must do anything to win and whoever wins decides the punishment game." I smiled cruelly.

"Yeah and if I win I'm finally gonna pay you back for all of the times you put me into those freaking weird outfits!" Mion motioned inside,

"Well come on in then Kei-chan, show me what you got!"

Roughly an hour later we had finally managed to take the game out of the box, read the instructions and set it up. This was apparently Mion's idea of a joke! Chess? Apparently she doesn't realize that I am a master of this game. My dad used to make me play. Hehehe, whatever at least for once I have an edge… Assuming Mion doesn't cheat. I look over to her, noticing how she hasn't stopped staring at me since we had started setting up the game. Noticing her pieces lined up perfectly, I assumed this was her idea of telling me to hurry up. Setting my pieces down, I ask,

"You ready?" Suddenly she snapped out her trance to reply shakily,

"O-Oh! Yeah I'm ready! Let's do this Kei-chan!"

"Yeah and get ready for my victory! I can't wait for you to serve me Maid Sonozaki!" Mion grinned as a small drop of droll leaked from her mouth.

"And if I win you'll be the one serving me for the day Maid Maebara!" Unable to contain our almost childish excitement we shouted,

"Game on!"

Of course, you can probably imagine how this played out. I was doing pretty well at first I have to admit but Mion was obviously better at this than I had imagined. We were apparently playing the best two out of three and we had each one a round. We were on the last game, evenly matched and each sharing a Queen and Rook. Mion gleefully picked up her queen.

"Kei-chan, you do realize that once I take out your king, its Maid time for you right?" I grinned, there were still openings for me to use. Using my rook I crash through her Rook to say,

"I don't think so! It's you who's going down Mion!" Mion's eyes lit up with interest. That usually doesn't bode well for me but today I'm sure I can win! Man, now that I think about her grandmother must think we're a really weird pair of kids since we act like this every time I come over. I really don't want to be suspected of dating her again; she almost ran me through with that katana of hers for, "not asking for her approval". Finally Mion set down her pieces: her Queen right next to her king. I raised an eyebrow. From my position on the board, if I move my Queen right now, her King is in check. It would then only take a move of the rook to create checkmate. I scanned the board, I was right, she had practically forfeited. Is this some kind of trick? Carefully, I place the Queen where it must be. Mion looked visibly disturbed.

"Damn… Fall back." Moving sideways huh? Not gonna happen! Moving my Rook I stop her King in his tracks; winning me the game. Ha! Finally! I beat Mion! Though I do feel like she wasn't trying her best… Looking at her now, she was fidgeting and blushing madly. Heh that maid outfit must have been real embarrassing, serves her right! Well, I guess I oughta lay down my punishment now.

"Sonozaki Mion, for losing this sacred match I shall declare your punishment!" There was a pause, and Mion seemed to turn redder by the second. Finally, I yelled, "Make me lunch!" She fell over on her side.

"Wh-What? Kei-chan what kind of punishment game is that?

My stomach growled; giving her my answer. Sheepishly, I smiled and replied,

"The perfect kind; of course, you have to serve it to me in that maid outfit as well as cook it in that outfit." A change occurred as she went from blushing to nervously laughing.

"Gyahaha fine then! If that's what you want! You got me after all! I'll go change and make us lunch then!" As she left, as childish as it may be and I will admit that it is, I could only think to myself,

'Better her in that damned thing than me.'

Author's Notes: 

Well, whaddya think? I was trying my best to keep everyone in character and to me the best way to do that for Keiichi was to write in first person, as if I really were him like in the Visual Novels. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the read!

**Next Time: Lunch with Mion**


End file.
